1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp using a semiconductor light source, for example, a self-luminous semiconductor light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or electroluminescent (EL), namely, an organic EL. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle lamp utilizing a semiconductor light source as a light source where an irradiation direction of light can be swiveled, the number of parts can be reduced, a manufacturing cost can be decreased, and excellent radiation effect can be achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a type of a vehicle lamp, which utilizes a semiconductor light source as a light source. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-93206 discloses this type of vehicle lamp. The conventional vehicle lamp is explained below. The conventional vehicle lamp is structured such that a board holding an LED is fixed on a radiation fin via an insulating heat conductive sheet. Since the conventional lamp is structured such that the LED is fixed on the radiation fin via the board and the insulating heat conductive sheet, heat generated in the LED can be radiated through the radiation fin efficiently. Therefore, an LED with high wattage that outputs high beam amount can be used in the conventional vehicle lamp.
In the conventional vehicle lamp, however, an irradiation direction of light from the LED cannot be swiveled. Whereas some of bulb type vehicle lamps in which a bulb, other than a LED, is used as a light source are structured to swivel an irradiation direction of light from the bulb.
As described above, conventional vehicle lamps have a problem that an irradiation direction of light from an LED cannot be swiveled.